Splashing
by Scyrie
Summary: After everything that's happened, Sora and Riku have finally returned back home, and they decide to hang out on the island, and get a bit wet...


RikuSora

**Splashing and Snuggling**

Carefully, Sora hopped from rock to rock across the wide pond. Staring down at the water, he smiled. It'd been years since he'd been to the island, and being back here with Riku was bringing up good memories.

Behind him, Riku smirked slightly. Leaning forward, he pushed the Keybearer into the water. Sora fell forward with a yelp, turning around and playfully glaring at Riku. Grabbing Riku's ankles, Sora pulled his silver-haired friend into the water.

Yelping as well, Riku quickly resurface. Splashing Sora, he laughed quietly. "You weren't supposed to pull me in after you!"

Flinching at the water, Sora splashed Riku back. Grinning, he said, "I'm soaking wet now, thanks a lot."

Riku wrung his hair of water quickly, shaking his head. Moving his bangs out of his face, he half-smiled at Sora. "We haven't been on the island in years, I figured I'd celebrate."

Sora made a 'pfft' noise at Riku. Slicking his hair out of his face, he laughed softly. "By pushing me in the water?"

Nodding, Riku swam forward, dunking Sora quickly. "And by doing that."

Resurfacing, Sora gasped for air. Panting, he shook his head playfully at Riku. "How celebratory. Pushing my into our pond and dunking me in the water."

Nodding again, Riku gave Sora a small smile. "Of course, I could do something else if you wanted."

Slicking his hair out of his face again, Sora blushed slightly at the expression Riku was giving him. "I'm scared of what else was in mind…" he said.

Riku laughed quietly at this, reaching forward and grabbing the collar of Sora's shirt. Pulling the chocolate-haired boy forward, he pressed their lips together quickly. "Just that."

Blushing scarlet, Sora widened his ocean blue eyes in shock. Losing his footing, he slipped slightly, instinctively reaching forward and clutching to Riku to stay above water. Shyly, he stared up at his much smaller friend who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Riku asked as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, supporting him.

Looking away shyly, Sora pouted slightly. "N-no…of course not."

"Good," Riku said. Leaning down, he kissed Sora again, lingering for a while. "It's for all the times you've paid attention to Kairi instead of me.

Blinking a few times, Sora softly pressed his chest against Riku's, who in turn pressed closer to him as well. Playfully, he lowered his hand and groped Sora quickly. Squeaking, Sora playfully whacked Riku over the head.

"R-Riku…" he muttered.

Actually laughing at Sora's reaction, Riku pulled his hand away. Lifting Sora by his waist, he helped his best friend out of the water, smiling at him. As Sora wrung out his shirt of water, Riku pulled himself out of the water, shaking water out of his hair, staring out over at the main land.

"I don't want to go back…" he said slowly.

Sora stared out at the main land with Riku, nodding. "Neither do I."

Turning to Sora, Riku kicked off his wet shoes, staring at him. "We could stay here a while longer…"

Crossing his legs, Sora leaned back on his hands, slightly smiling. "We could."

Riku flopped down next to Sora, slightly smirking. "You're such a shorty now, Sora."

Pouting cutely, Sora rolled closer to Riku. "I know…you probably only got tall from being in Ansem for two years." Smiling, he scooted closer to Riku, resting his head on his shoulder. "Plus I just never grow."

Leaning back against Sora, Riku smiled. "Hey…Sora? Did you know I thought about you when I was lost in the darkness?" he asked, his voice quiet from the sudden silence around them.

Looking over at Riku, Sora shook his head, blushing bright red. Turning around, he moved to sit in front of Riku, staring straight into his teal blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Riku pressed their lips together softly. Instantly, he melted into the kiss, roughening it up a bit as he kissed Riku back.

Wrapping his arms around Sora's shoulders, Riku pulled him closer. Playfully, one hand reached up and tangled itself in Sora's dark brown hair. Moving his hands, Sora gently held Riku's face, pressing tight to him, closing his eyes slowly.

Slipping a hand under Sora's shirt, Riku traced his fingers up and down Sora's spine, earning him a shudder. Closing his eyes as well, he slid his tongue over Sora's lower lip. Sora blushed pink at the advance, but opened his mouth for Riku, shuddering in a good way.

As soon as Sora's lips were open, Riku slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth, exploring him passionately. Dropping his free hand, he ran it up and down Sora's leg, as close to him as he could get. Shyly, Sora twined his tongue around Riku's, shuddering once more and reaching up, sifting his fingers through Riku's silver hair.

Gently, Riku lowered them onto the sand, laying on top of Sora softly, leaning into his touch as his hair is played with. Caressing Riku's spine, Sora finally pulled away, panting for air, opening his eyes at staring up at Riku lovingly.

Smiling down at him, Riku kissed his friend again, then rested his chin on Sora's chest, who gave Riku his signature grin.

"I love you, Riku!" he chimed.

Playfully, Riku rose an eyebrow. "You love Riku or Kairi?"

"You decide," Sora said with a nod.

Riku pulled his lips into a line, leaning forward and kissing Sora again. "I'll go with Riku, seeing how I love you, too."

Grinning more, Sora nodded at Riku. "Correct~!"


End file.
